soulkingdomfandomcom-20200214-history
Fremd Breakers
Fremd Breakers is a role-playing game made for the PlayStation 4 and Nintendo Switch. It was developed and published by the partnership of Arcobaleno Studios and Ultima Co.. The game focuses on a second-year high school girl named Fuuka who recently joins a secret group of individuals known as the Fremd Breakers in order to fight back against creatures created from an alienistic parasite known as Fremds. Plot Main Story Characters Playable *Fuuka Fujimoto - Second-year high school student; goes under the codename of Dorothy *Ayaka Kimura - Second-year high school student; goes under the codename of Amazon *Reiko Shimizu - Head nurse and founding member of the Fremd Breakers; goes under the codename of Nurse *Akihiko Mori - First-year high school student with a dance background; goes under the codename of Beat *Ryota Yamazaki - Leader and founding member of the Fremd Breakers; goes under the codename of Captain *Hideo Nakamura - Artistic anime-lover that happily lives with his otaku boyfriend; goes under the codename of Artist *Minako Sasaki - Brains and founding member of the Fremd Breakers; goes under the codename of Queen Bee *Bridget McGill - Second-year foreign exchange high school student from Ireland; goes under the codename of Skater *Tsuyoshi Inoue - Head chef of the Fremd Breakers; goes under the codename of Chef *Raiden Watanabe - Recent college graduate and professional swimmer; goes under the codename of Merman V.A.P.P.s *Toto - V.A.P.P. of Fuuka Fujimoto; highly serious and business-like *Dunstan - V.A.P.P. of Ayaka Kimura; shut-in with a tsundere personality *Poppy - V.A.P.P. of Reiko Shimizu; highly intelligent in the medical field, but likes to believe she's a fairy *Fenrir - V.A.P.P. of Akihiko Mori; extremely energetic and acts as Akihiko's dance coach *Service - V.A.P.P. of Ryota Yamazaki; more relaxed and likes to speak with his fellow V.A.P.P.s when off duty *May - V.A.P.P. of Hideo Nakamura; has a crush on one of the other female V.A.P.P.s *Dragonfly - V.A.P.P. of Minako Sasaki; music otaku that has her own blog on the lastes songs *Victoria - V.A.P.P. of Bridget McGill; elegant yet snobbish V.A.P.P. with a love for Gothic Lolita fashion *Madeleine - V.A.P.P. of Tsuyoshi Inoue; enjoys the process of food being prepared *Triton - V.A.P.P. of Raiden Watanabe; fun yet down-to-earth V.A.P.P. with a fascination of the sea Non-Playable *Hisoka Fujimoto - Founding member of the Fremd Breakers and father of Fuuka; goes under the codename of Hawk *Taka - V.A.P.P. of Hisoka Fujimoto *Keiichi Fujimoto - College student and older brother of Fuuka who was recently reported missing *Yumika Fujimoto - Everyday housewife and mother of Fuuka *Katsuhiko Sakurada - Otaku boyfriend of Hideo *Satoshi Maki - Leader of a trio of assassins hired to eliminate the Fremd Breakers; goes by the codename of Mastermind *Dexter - V.A.P.P. of Satoshi Maki; extremely intelligent and nerdy V.A.P.P. *Taichi Hashimoto - Member of a trio of assassins hired to eliminate the Fremd Brekaers; goes by the codename of Phantom *Yuki - V.A.P.P. of Taichi Hashimoto; has a slight yandere-like personality and extremely protective of Taichi *Ryoko Yukimura - Sole female member of a trio of assassins hired to eliminate the Fremd Breakers; goes by the codename of Pierrot *Mimi - V.A.P.P. of Ryoko Yukimura; has a personality similar to a kuudere. Locations Himikyusei Town Cancelli *Theodore Sweets *Papercraft Wonderland *Moist Kaiga Landscape *Sanctuary of Eden *Poker's Alluring Hideaway Enemies Bosses *Marie (Papercraft Wonderland) *Amani (Moist Kaiga Landscape) *Adam (Sanctuary of Eden) *Cassandra (Dollhouse of the Reminiscence) *Davis and Aito (Poker's Alluring Hideaway) *Theodore (Theodore Sweets) Gallery Trivia Category:Fremd Breakers Category:Games Category:Switch games Category:PS4